Product packaging has undergone substantial change in recent years. The packaging must withstand the rigors of shipping, impede shop-lifters, and attractively display the product for retail sales and hold the product in a compact container. Increasingly, the packaging material of choice has become plastic. The plastic is formed from heavy clear sheet to conform to the contours of the products and to display the products for the retail sales. The plastic packaging is very difficult to open safely. The heavy plastic resists cutting, but can become very sharp and cut the unwary consumer.
There is a clear need for devices that can easily and safely open heavy plastic wrapping.